


A Model of Chivalry

by lferion



Category: Original Work, Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Chivalry, Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Duty, Gen, Honor, Poetry, Quatrain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Thoughts on the occasion of Coronet Tournament, equally relevant for Crown.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Wolfgrimm, Alfred, Michael and sundry others for inspiration.
> 
> Originally written and performed at Fall Coronet, AS XXVIII, as Bard of the Mists. This was the tournament that Michael won for me, and the motto for the reign ended up being 'Act and Consequence Complete', thus my viscounty coronet has 'Perfice Actaque Consequentia' on it.
> 
> Revised and posted on fan-flashworks [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/547900.html) for the challenge 'Honor.'
> 
> Photo taken by Sam B, known as Sigrid in the SCA.

Face to face the foe here meet  
True the blow that deals defeat  
Strength with strength must needs compete  
Duty stern upholds this seat

Honor doth demand of skill  
Truth and courtesy fulfill  
Chivalry requires will  
In might humility instill

Keen courage can no hope avail  
Alone if virtue's warding fail  
Elegance and beauty pale  
Withouten grace to weigh the scale

Only thee the right doth know  
Of the rede within the blow  
Death a gift: earn & bestow  
Seek perfection, Honor so

Face to face fierce friendship meet  
Ardent inspiration greet  
Act and consequence complete  
Duty stern upholds this seat

* * *

* * *


End file.
